Parker L. Jackson
}} Were you looking for her mirror counterpart? Parker L. Jackson is a character from the Hidden Side theme. She is a high schooler in the town of Newbury. Parker is friends with Jack, J.B., and Douglas. Official Description Wave 1 Parker has lived in Newbury with her parents all her life. She is a bit of an outsider, hard to impress and likes to keep to herself. She’s focused, to the point and very smart. Parker has always suspected something was off about Newbury, and when she starts receiving messages from the mysterious J.B., her suspicions are confirmed. Why is Newbury being gloomed? And how? Parker is determined to find the answers. Wave 2 The gang’s past adventures have made one thing very clear: ghost-hunting is in Parker’s blood. She’d rather be hunting ghosts than doing just about anything else. Speaking of, what are you doing still reading this? Let’s go catch some ghosts! Heroes of Hidden Side Parker L. Jackson has got a lot going on. She’s super into ghost hunting, for one thing. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to go on a wild ghost chase sure beats any other sport! On top of that, she’s just met her great-great-great-great-grandfather Vaughn G. Jackson, a legendary ghost-hunter who’s… also a ghost!? And on top of THAT, it feels her best friend Jack is getting distracted by his new bud, Rami the vlogging star. Like we said, that’s a lot to take in. Gaah! History Parker was born and raised in Newbury. She lives with her parents Bob and Linda, who are always busy working and therefore don't pay too much attention to her. Parker was the first Ghost Hunter who J.B. recruited and the two captured ghosts together until Parker found Jack Davids's blog and sent him several videos of Newbury's paranormal activity. About two weeks later, Jack recorded Parker chasing a ghost with his phone the day he and his mother moved to Newbury and called her a "weird." Parker was finally able to meet Jack during lunch break at Newbury High School, she gave him a quick tour around the school, introduced him to the janitor Douglas Elton and finally took him to J.B.'s laboratory, where they offered Jack to join them and become a Ghost Hunter as well, which he quickly accepted. Face Your Fears Parker and Jack are sent to Newbury High School after getting reports of high levels of Ghost activity. When they enter, the spot Douglas who is possessed by a Ghost, so they shoot him down and destroy the Ghost. Soon, Jack takes off exploring after running away from Grandpa Sam. While Parker is looking around, she hears Jack scream and realizes he's in trouble. She finds Jack possessed by a Ghost, but Spencer comes jumps through a window to save Jack. After getting a notification by J.B. they try to exit but are surrounded by Ghosts. They use the elevator to escape, but the elevator malfunctions, sending the Hunters tumbling down. Eventually, they find Mr. Nibs, who pops out of the stuffed Teddy Bear. He attacks the Hunters; however, they are able to escape with the help of Douglas. They head outside where they are greeted by J.B. in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. J.B. prepares to shoot Mr. Nibs down with Jack and Parker joining in. Season 1 Season 2 Carnival of Doom Parker, Jack and Douglas decide to investigate the old Newbury Fairground to search for ghosts. While Douglas tries the High Striker, Parker and Jack continue to explore and search inside the House of Mirrors. Suddenly, the lights begin to flash and Parker is left alone. She chases after Jack, but runs into the mirror. "Jack" turns out to be an evil reflection of Jack who drags Parker into the mirror. Concurrently, the real Jack is chasing after Parker, but it turns out to be an evil reflection of Parker he was chasing after. When Jack stops, he falls into a boobytrap. When Parker and Jack wake up, they are tied on a roller coaster by Tragico. He stops the vehicle and attempts to gloom them by throwing pie at them. Parker tells him to let her and Jack go and Tragico activates the roller coaster so the car starts moving towards the end of the broken track to kill them and the teens to call out to Douglas for help, who is still busy with the High Striker. Fortunately, Spencer saw the whole thing and immediately alerted Douglas, who promptly rescued Parker and Jack. A ssoon as everybody was back on the ground Douglas, who had fun riding the roller coaster and falling from it, got in the roller coaster again while Parker and Jack patiently waited for him to tire out so they could catch Tragico. Flying Lessons While Douglas is flying his Stunt Plane, Parker begins to feel uncomfortable and confess that she has acrophobia. However, Harry Cane appears and knocks Douglas out of the plane. Parker then decides to be brave and operates the plane and eventually, she and Jack capture Harry Cane. Appearance Parker has curly, medium length purple hair done in braided pigtails, with a yellow beanie to top it off. Several freckles dot her cheeks. She wears a silver three layer necklace with a letter "P" on the third chain, a black shirt with long, light blue sleeves, a maroon pouch slung over her left shoulder and ripped blue jeans. She is also known for wearing a light blue denim jacket with patches and no pouch, her hair loose and teal colored headphones on top of her head. She also has more freckles between her eyes. Personality Parker is not a social person and likes to keep to herself. She also finds it difficult to trust others outside of her circle of friends and has trouble admitting her own mistakes. It is also implied that she rarely laughs. However, Parker is a good person who cares about and looks out for her friends. Appearances Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season 1 *1. "Vlog Hog" *2. "Sink or Swim" *3. "Don't Choke Now" *4. "Bat Crazy" *5. "Potty Mouth" *6. "Gloom and Doom" *7. "Life in the Ghost Lane" *8. "Good Chemistry" *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" *10. "Parents Just Don't Understand" Season 2 *11. "Carnival of Doom" *12. "Flying Lessons"}} Trivia *According to the LEGO.com website, Parker is thirteen years old. *In "Sink or Swim," it is revealed that Parker cannot swim. *Like J.B., Parker's middle name hasn't been revealed. *She and Jack are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *Parker is absent in five Hidden Side sets which are 70418 J.B.'s Ghost Lab, 70421 El Fuego's Stunt Truck, 70427 Welcome to the Hidden Side, 70429 El Fuego's Stunt Plane, and 40408 Drag Racer. *In many episodes of , she remarked that she is a cat person and thinks that they are better than dogs. She also has a sticker of a cat on her skateboard in the Newbury Subway set. *In "Gloom and Doom," It is revealed that the one of the few things that make Parker laugh are cat videos. **Jack also stated that he never saw Parker laugh, although this isn't true since she did laugh at the end of "Sink or Swim" and "Bat Crazy." *Parker is the third Ghost Hunter to get gloomed. *Parker and Vaughn G. Jackson are the only known Ghost Hunters to be related to another Hunter. *Her variant with the jean jacket or loose hair with headphones has yet to make an appearance in the show. *In the show her phone is black yet her minifigure has a pink phone. *Parker shares the same last name with two ghosts: Ben Jackson and Zeb Jackson. **Whether they are related to her family or not is currently unknown. *In "Flying Lessons", it is revealed that she has acrophobia, but was able to conquer it by bravely getting into the pilot seat when Douglas was knocked off. *Parker at times can amazed at things, such as the Doom Buggy's cannon, and wanted to try it out despite it still being unstable. Gallery Parker.png Parker phone.png Parker with a jean jacket.png|Parker in Season 2 Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’58”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’09”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’30”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’04”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’27”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-2’38”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’57”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’51”.jpg Screenshotter--DontChokeNowLEGOHiddenSideEpisode3-0’05”.jpg|Parker and Jack. Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’03”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’45”.jpg Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-1’51”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-2’18”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’27”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-0’24”.jpg Screenshotter--LifeintheGhostLaneLEGOHiddenSideEpisode7-2’23”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-4’15”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’38”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’35”.jpg LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’21”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-2’36”.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 7.48.05 PM.png EP05 Parker.png Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-1’56”.jpg Screenshotter--ParentsJustDontUnderstandLEGOHiddenSideEpisode10-0’14”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-1’27”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’21”.jpg File:LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-0’39”.jpg Category:Humans Category:Ghost Hunters Category:2019 Category:Minifigures Category:Female Category:Hidden Side Category:Gloombie Category:2020